


A Good Boy

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man





	A Good Boy

It wasn’t a bad day. Not exactly. Clyde can’t really complain that something serious or something really bad is happening to him. He’s healthy, the business is going well and most important, his girlfriend, you, is waiting for him at home.

But he can’t help to feel a reluctance all over his body as the last clients at the bar pay the bill and leave. First, his beer supplier messed up and didn’t come to deliver the beer, he had to call him and hurried him to arrive because he was low on beer. Then, he was serving some nachos for customers and some cheese got on his shirt, staining it. And he hates to walk around with dirty clothes.

But what it hurts him the most was that earlier some guys laughed at him. Well, he can’t exactly know if they were laughing at him, all it happened was that he was passing by near their table at the moment they burst out in a laugh. But it was enough for him to make him feel self-conscious about his missing arm.

He drives back home in silence, not bothering to put on some music. A permanent pout on his lips as he keeps his eyes on the road. Maybe it’d had been different if you came to visit him. But he’s not mad at you, he understands that not everyday you can go and sit at the bar to drink a beer and keep him company.

3 am he reads on his phone screen. He makes sure to open the door in silence and that his feet don’t make too much noise. The house is in darkness and in complete silence, an ambiance of calm reigns everything.

Very careful, he walks to the kitchen and puts his key on the table. On it, there’s a container with food and a note that says Dinner, babe

Clyde smiles to himself and picks up the container to put it on the microwave. It’s not his ideal dinner but a hot meal will help him to feel better.

Before the countdown arrives at zero, he stops the microwave and sits on the table to eat. He curses himself that he didn’t bring a beer from the bar, it’ll go perfectly with the steak and mashed potatoes you prepared him.

When he’s done eating, he makes a stop at the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then, he goes to the bedroom and stops at the frame door.

There’s you on the bed, wearing one of his shirts. He widely smiles at the image and feels tremendously lucky that he comes at home to this every night. He’s tempted to kiss you so you wake up but you look very comfortable so he goes to the closet and grabs a pair of shorts.

He discards his dirty shirt and jeans and put on the shorts, he sits on the bed and rubs his feet against the carpet before he lays on.

“Mmmm,” you groan. “Clyde?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I didn’t feel you,” you say, still half-asleep.

“I didn’t want to wake ya’ up.” Clyde stays still on the bed, staring at the roof, not daring to approach you or touch you

“How was your night?” You roll over to lay on left side and look at him.

“Em, good. Everythin’ was fine,” he says and you notice the doubt on his voice.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, honey, go back to sleep,” he tells you.

But you’re no fool. You straighten a little and lean on your forearm.

“Clyde Logan, I can see you your pout even if it’s dark. Tell me what happened.”

Clyde grips his lips and takes a deep breath. How could he explain what he feels? It makes no sense. Just because he had a not so good day, he’s not going to act like a child. Right?

“Clyde?” you insist.

This time, he crouches down and with a thread of a voice, he mumbles:

“I’m bad, mommy.”

“Uh?”

“I’m, bad…”

“Use your voice, baby. Mommy can’t hear you.” You rest one hand on the side of his head and comb his hair.

The touch makes him feel loved and protected, even if it’s a simple gesture. With a louder voice, he says:

“I’m bad, mommy. I don’t deserve you.”

“Why not? What happened?”

“It’s my missing arm, I don’t like it. Makes me feel I’m not good enough for ya’.” He rolls on his side, so he’s face to face with you.

“Oh, baby,” you say. You grab his right forearm and pepper kisses all over it. You hear how his breath hitch and you smirk to yourself satisfied.

“You’re perfect, baby. And don’t say otherwise, or I’ll punish you,” you say.

Even though the promise of a punishment seems appealing, Clyde wants to be a good boy for you, so he only answers:

“Yes, mommy.”

“Now,” you sit on the bed and take off your shirt. “Did you have dinner or want mommy’s tits?”

“Mmm, gimme,” he says, already licking his lips.

You push him by the chest, making him lay face up and then climb on his lap. You brush your clothed pussy against his shorts on purpose before you lean on his chest.

“Here, suck it.” You grab one tit and direct it to Clyde’s mouth. He puckers his lips and latches them around your nipple.

“Mmm,” he groans and closes his eyes. He keeps sucking your bud, making a suction wet noise.

“Oh, baby,” you moan. The way he’s sucking your breasts it’s making you wet really fast. Sparkles of pleasure, as electricity, run through your body each time he sucks.

“Momma,” he says between sucks. He switches from one breast to another one and the pleasure increases.

“Look at yourself,” you cradle his face with both hands. “Feeding on mommy. Such a good boy.”

At the praise, his cock jumps inside his shorts and he squeezes your waist with his hand. He feasts on your breasts as if he was really drinking milk and he was a starving child.

“That’s enough,” you tell him and try to put his mouth away.

“No,” he grunts and sucks harder.

“Ah!” you cry out in pain. “Be a good boy,” you scold him.

“Sorry, mommy.” He gulps down and leaves your breasts in peace.

“It’s okay, you’re just a little greedy, that’s all.” You get off of his lap and lay on the bed. You lift your hips and peel off your underwear.

Clyde does the same with his shorts and boxers, throwing them to the floor. His eyes fixed on your glistening pussy as if it was a treasure he wants to obtain.

“You wanna get in here?” You spread your legs and make a circle with your finger on your clit.

“Uhu.” Clyde nods, bewitched by the way you’re touching yourself.

“Only big boys can. Are you a big boy?”

“Yes,” he answers too eager.

“Mmm,” you twist your mouth. “I’m not sure. Show me.”

He kneels on the bed, his cock standing proudly, completely hard. He wraps his hand around it and begins to pump it, squeezing at the top. His breath accelerates and his stare on you is feral.

You smirk and bite your lip, “You really are. Get in here.”

He jumps at your words and throws himself on top of you. Grabbing your thighs very roughly, he settles between your legs. He makes the first thrust but he’s too desperate and misses it, making his cock slide up.

“Baby, wait,” you slide a hand between your bodies and grab his shaft. “You gotta do it slowly.”

He lets you guide him and bucks his hips, his cock invades you, stretching your walls. The tightness makes him lose his vision for a second.

“Mommy,” he moans. Your heat is hugging him, holding him, it’s exactly what he needed.

“You really are a big boy.” You squirm under him and push your hips up. His balls resting on the thin skin between your pussy and ass.

Your bodies move in unison, sweat dripping down between you. The moans coming out of your mouth are like a symphony for Clyde.

“Be a good boy for mommy and make her come,” you tell him.

He smacks his hips, fucking you harder and you hug him with your legs. You pulse in desire and come with a long moan ripping out of your throat. Your inner muscles squeezing his cock and he falls on top of you, hiding his face on your neck.

“What, baby?” You think you heard him say something but you didn’t understand him.

“I want ya’ to use the strap-on,” he mumbles. His lips ticking your neck.

“You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve it.” He rolls over away from you and you get up from the bed, your legs shaking a little because of your intense orgasm.

You go to the closet and grab the strap-on and a bottle of lube. It has straps around the waist and over each butt cheek, in the middle, a semi-transparent blue dildo.

“You know what do do, baby,” you say.

Clyde kneels on the bed, leaving his ass exposed at you. You kneel behind him and pour a generous amount of lube on two of your fingers and into his hole. He squirms a little when he feels the coldness of the lube.

“Tell me if it hurts.” You poke his entrance and begin to push in, each time more and more. So far, he hasn’t said anything so you think you’re good to go. You bury your fingers up to your knuckles and once you’re inside, you scissor them.

“What did you say, baby?” You punctuate each word with a thrust of your hand.

“I said it feels good,” he pants and hides his face on the pillow.

“I think you’re ready,” you say when he throws his hips back.

You take out your fingers and grab one more time the bottle of lube. You pour some on the blue dildo and you distribute it along it as if you were jerking himself. And then, you pour again on Clyde’s hole.

You spread his butt cheeks and his asshole clenches as if he was in fear, but you know it’s in anticipation. You put the tip of the dildo on the hole and buck your hips, thrusting inside.

“Mmmmfuck,” he moans.

“Feels good, right, baby?” You sink inside of him and give him a spank. Just one. Because he’s has been a good boy and it’s not a punishment.

You snap your hips, fucking him and you think you must look funny, because of the size difference. Meanwhile, he’s so into it, he doesn’t mind.

You splay one hand on his broad back and you feel a surge of love as you notice his beauty marks. Next, you bend over and lean your head on him.

“M-mommy,” he stutters. The tip of the dildo rubbing deliciously again his prostate.

You slide your hand to the front and grab his cock. The head is drenched in precum and you wonder how he hasn’t come yet.

“I love ya’, mommy,” he cries out in pleasure. Some tears spill down on the pillow but he doesn’t notice it.

“And I love you, baby,” you struggle to reach his ear and talk to him. “My good boy, my perfect boy, I love you so much.”

With a deep groan, he reaches his climax. His cock spurts cum all over your hand and you stay still inside of him, letting him enjoy his orgasm.

You press a kiss on the back of his neck and straighten up, the dildo slipping out of him. You take the strap-on off and leave it on the floor. Tomorrow, you’ll clean it but for now, you have some cuddles to share with Clyde.

“Did you like it?” You settle on his chest and hug him. His forehead is sweaty and his hair a little wet because of it.

“It was so good, darlin’, thank you.” He gives your forehead a kiss and you sigh happy and satisfied. The pout he had when he arrives is already erased.

Clyde only can feel love for you, no more insecurity or bad mood. That’s the power you have over him, you’re always able to make him feel better no matter how crappy his day was.

“Now go to sleep, don’t make mama spank you,” you say, holding your laugh.

“Hey, don’t kink-shame me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
